


High School Reunion

by GatorGirl2016



Series: A Fic A Day [27]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Boys Kissing, Castiel Has a Crush on Dean Winchester, Castiel/Dean Winchester First Kiss, Charlie Bradbury & Dean Winchester Friendship, Charlie Bradbury Ships Castiel/Dean Winchester, Cute, Cute Ending, Dean Winchester Has Self-Esteem Issues, Dean Winchester Has Self-Worth Issues, Dean Winchester Has a Crush on Castiel, Fluff and Angst, Gentle Kissing, Getting Together, Human Castiel (Supernatural), Implied Sexual Content, Kissing, Light Angst, M/M, School Reunion
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-14
Updated: 2020-08-14
Packaged: 2021-03-05 18:55:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25910167
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GatorGirl2016/pseuds/GatorGirl2016
Summary: Dean goes to his ten year high school reunion and sees his old crush, Castiel Novak. What happens when Dean runs out in a panic at seeing Cas?
Relationships: Castiel/Dean Winchester
Series: A Fic A Day [27]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1853566
Comments: 4
Kudos: 96
Collections: Writer's Month 2020





	High School Reunion

**Author's Note:**

> For Writer's Month 2020 and the prompt was metamorphosis.   
> Sorry this one is a little late, it took me a while to come up with something.

A large black beast of a car pulled into the dark high school parking lot and rolled to a stop in a parking spot that was in the far back corner. Dean Winchester shut the engine off and sat in the seat, looking at his Alma Mater with a frown. High school had been four years of hell for him from his mother dying in his freshmen year to his dad walking out on him and his younger brother in his senior year. Dean drummed his fingers against the steering wheel, contemplating turning the car back around and driving away into the night.

Dean jumped at a sudden knocking on his window. He turned his head and smiled at the spunky redhead that was staring at him with a big smile. He sighed as he pulled the key out of the ignition and opened the door. He slammed it behind him before his arms were full of a squealing Charlie Bradbury.

“You came,” she shrieked. “I didn’t think you actually would. I know how much you hated this place when we had to be here; I could hardly imagine you _choosing_ to come here.”

Dean pressed a kiss to Charlie’s hair as he tightened his arms around her slim frame. “Yeah well, I didn’t want you storming into my apartment tomorrow and chewing my ass out. So, here I am.”

Charlie pulled away. “I’m glad you came! At least there will be one person I have to talk to tonight.”

They started walking to the gymnasium where their ten-year reunion was being held. Dean looked around him as they walked, and memories flashed through his head as his eyes caught on certain things. He saw the lunchroom and was reminded of the epic food fight that happened in his sophomore year. The entire lunch period had been given detention and had to clean the cafeteria up for the next month. He saw the library and remembered how he and Benny had snuck behind it to make out in between classes. There was the hall of lockers where Alistair and his gang had tried to beat Dean up after hearing about his coming out.

Dean stopped as he passed the stone benches sitting in front of the school’s mascot statue of a ram. He had spent many a day hiding behind the statue as he stared at Castiel Novak, the school’s resident genius. Cas had been the epitome of a nerd. He always wore his hair slicked back, he had large chunky glasses covering his eyes, there was never a day that he didn’t wear a tie and sweater vest, and he always walked around school with his nose in a book. Castiel had been in the same grade as Dean but was two years younger than him because Cas had been smart enough to skip two grades.

Dean had been the complete opposite of Cas in every way. He had dressed in jeans, boots, flannel, and a leather jacket every day. In fact, he still dressed that way. He had gone to class when he felt like it and had lived in detention for most of his high school years. Even with his bad behavior, Dean still managed to pass his classes with ease but that didn’t mean he would have ever been caught reading for fun. 

Dean sighed as he continued to stare at the benches. Even though he and Cas had travelled in different circles, Dean had harbored a secret crush on the nerdy teen for years. He had tried to gain enough courage to tell Cas but had been too afraid of getting his heart broken. Cas was smart, rich, kind, and an all-around great guy. Dean had been a troubled youth who had too much experience using his fists. There was no way Cas would have been friends with Dean, let alone go out with him.

“You know, I still think you should have asked Cas out. You never know what his answer would have been,” Charlie said from behind him.

Dean scoffed. “Yeah, I do. He had no reason to say yes, Char. I was barely more than a thug in high school. And Cas, well, he was a geeky ray of sunshine.”

He flinched when he felt a small hand slide up his back to curl around his shoulder. “Dean, you’ve been my best friend since we were in middle school and even though you had a temper, you were never a thug. You had a bunch of shit going on and you handled it as best as you could. Besides, most of the trouble you got in was for defending other kids, not because you actually started anything.”

The truth was Dean never started a fight in school, but he made sure to always finish them. He couldn’t help the protective instinct in him and had always defended the kids who couldn’t protect themselves. Alistair and his gang had been a constant thorn in his side until they were finally expelled near the end of his junior year. Without them to bully everyone, Dean got into a lot less fights his senior year.

Instead, he spent time in detention mostly because he skipped class. His dad left him to raise his brother barely a month into his final year of high school. Dean refused to have Sam taken from him and was forced to get a job and become the parent Sam desperately needed. Dean had worked a full-time job, Sam’s health more important than Dean’s schooling.

The only reason Dean had managed to make it through his senior year had been a family friend. Bobby Singer was a close friend of their dad’s and the school’s mechanic teacher. He had been furious when John left and had done his best to try and help Sam and Dean out. Dean was a stubborn person and had only taken help when he absolutely needed it. Just knowing Bobby was there if he needed him had been a huge relief for Dean.

He was shaken from his thoughts. “C’mon Dean, enough time spent down memory lane. The past is the past. Let’s go have some fun.”

Dean groaned; he really had no hope of tonight being fun. He tore his gaze away and followed Charlie to the gym. When they walked inside, Dean took a quick glance around and was glad to see the place had been tastefully decorated. The place was decorated in the school’s color scheme: black and red. The table clothes were black with red flower centerpieces. The plates were red while the napkins and silverware were black. There were a few balloons sprinkled around the room along with a large banner hanging on the far wall that read “Welcome Class of 2005!”

Charlie grabbed Dean’s arm and dragged him to the check in table. They wrote their names on the sign in sheet and got a sticker to put on their shirt so everyone would know who they were. “Alright, enjoy your evening,” Becky said with a bright smile. The only reason Dean knew her name was because of the sticker.

“Alright, who’s ready to mingle?” Charlie cried as she pulled Dean along behind her.

Dean smiled at a few people who said hello to him, but he had no idea who they were. He hadn’t exactly been popular and making friends hadn’t been on the top of his list. Besides Benny, Charlie, and Garth, Dean hadn’t really talked to people during high school.

Charlie came to a sudden stop and Dean nearly crashed into her. “Char, what the hell?” Dean said angrily.

She didn’t answer, instead pointing in front of her. Dean looked over her shoulder and gasped. Castiel Novak was standing in front of them, a group of over twenty people surrounding him.

Dean stared at the man, trying to comprehend what he was seeing. The only reason Dean knew it was Cas was because of the black hair and the cerulean blue eyes. Otherwise, there was nothing similar about Cas from his high school days. The man had undergone a complete metamorphosis in the last ten years.

His sweater vest and slacks had been traded for a tight-fitting Henley and jeans. His eyes were no longer marred by thick rimmed glasses and his skinny frame had filled out into a lithe and muscular body. He had a light five-o-clock shadow that Dean desperately wanted to feel running against his inner thighs. As Dean’s gaze raked over Cas’ body, he licked his lips at the muscular shoulders, sharp hipbones, and thick thighs. He had though Cas good looking in high school, now he was absolutely stunning.

Dean watched as Cas chatted and smiled at the entourage around him. They were hanging onto every word he said, and they stared at Cas as if he had hung the moon. Dean felt the butterflies in his stomach take flight when Cas’ piercing gaze landed on him. His lips curved up in a huge gummy smile and Dean was frozen in place. Dean watched with wide eyes as Cas slowly stood up and started walking towards him.

As Cas walked closer, Dean remembered all the reasons why he had never spoke to Cas and most of them still upheld now. He was just a mechanic who had eaten one too many burgers and pies, had a love of classic rock, and was obsessed with his car. Dean took one last glance at Cas before turning on his heel and running out the gym.

He leaned against his Impala, trying to calm his breathing. He cursed under his breath; he should have never come to this stupid reunion. He was a nobody in high school and he was a nobody now. He wasn’t wanted at an event that was supposed to allow you to catch up with old friends and relive the golden days of your youth.

He was startled when he felt a hand tentatively touch his shoulder. He looked behind him and was petrified to see Cas standing there. There was a look of concern on the handsome face as he stared at Dean.

“Are you ok, Dean?” Cas asked softly.

“You know my name?” Dean asked astonished.

Cas chuckled. “Of course, I know your name Dean. We did attend the same school and we were in the same graduating class.”

Dean snorted. “Yeah, well, I couldn’t tell you who most of those people in the gym are.” He shook his head as he turned to face Cas fully. “How could you know me, though? We never even said a word to one another.”

Cas dropped his hand but didn’t move away. “You had quite a reputation back in school. You were kind of like the school’s night in shining armor. You were always defending the kids who couldn’t. It really was unfair that you always got detention because of it. I understand fighting is never the solution, but you never initiated the fight and you always fought the bullies who wanted to harm others. You kept a lot of kids safe.”

“I don’t know what to say. I just did what needed to be done. I just thought about what if they were my little brother. How would I feel if it were him getting beat up? Not everybody has someone looking out for them, so I tried to be that. It was nothing really,” Dean said, belittling his own self.

Cas stepped closer to Dean. “Don’t do that. Don’t demean yourself or pretend like what you did wasn’t a good thing. One of those kids you protected was my little brother Samandriel. You had no idea who he was and yet you fought those bullies and got detention for it. I can’t tell you how many ways I thought of to say thank you for keeping him safe.”

Dean looked at Cas with confusion. “Why didn’t you just come say thank you? Was I that intimidating?”

Cas dropped his gaze as he nodded. “Truthfully, you were one of the most intimidating people in high school.”

“Yeah, I get that. I wasn’t exactly the best person back then with all the fighting and ditching school,” Dean said dejectedly.

Cas’ gaze flew back up to lock on Dean. “It wasn’t because of that. Dean, you were never a bad person, you just had some really bad things going on. I could never imagine going through what you went through with losing your mom and your dad walking out.”

“How do you know about my dad?” Dean said angrily as he glared at Cas. His mom dying had become common knowledge, but he had done his best to keep his dad leaving a secret.

“I- uh- overheard you talking to Charlie one day. I wanted to offer help, but I didn’t think you would appreciate it. I assumed you would have thought it would have been out of pity rather than just trying to be helpful. It’s not like it was a secret that my family was rich. I could just imagine what it would look like to you if I had offered to help you out,” Cas explained.

Dean felt the anger leave him. “Yeah, you’re right. I probably would have yelled and cussed you out. It was hard, but I managed to get through that year. Now, Sam is going to be graduating from law school in a few months and I couldn’t be prouder.”

Cas smiled brightly. “That’s wonderful, Dean. I’m happy for him. So, what do you do nowadays?”

Dean was never usually embarrassed by being a mechanic. He loved working under the hood of a car, and he was good at it. That’s why he was in line to take over the shop he worked at when the owner retired in a few months. Now, standing in front of Cas and remembering how many people had surrounded him back in the gym, Dean was ashamed of being just a mechanic.

“Dean, are you going to answer me?” Cas urged softly.

“I’m a mechanic,” Dean answered with a sigh.

“That’s a wonderful thing to be. You were always smart in school and good with your hands so I couldn’t envision you as anything less,” Cas said happily.

“Cas, I hate to break it to you but it’s not really that great. It’s not like I’m doing some life changing job like a doctor or something. Besides, I’m not that smart,” Dean said with a shrug.

“Why are you so quick to put yourself down?” Cas growled. “So, you’re not saving lives, big deal. Being a mechanic is no easy feat. I couldn’t do what you do if you held a gun to my head. People will always need to keep their cars up and running, so you don’t have to worry about ever being out of a job. Also, you are incredibly smart. You spent nearly half of every school year in detention and still managed to keep straight A’s. I don’t know a lot of kids who could have done that.”

Dean stared into Cas’ blue eyes and could see the flames burning in them. “Cas, you’re like a freaking genius! You skipped two grades and still came out as valedictorian. You had who knows how many full rides to college. I could never compete with you. Yeah, I got straight A’s but so did a lot of other kids. Pretty sure most of our teachers don’t remember me for my grades.”

“You want to know why I skipped two grades?” Cas asked with a dark tone. “Because my mom kept a tight leash wrapped around my neck. She never let me do anything but read books and study for school. I was never allowed to play with friends or video games. If I didn’t make perfect grades, she would punish me harshly. I had no choice but to be a genius as you put it. You’re right, I did have multiple full ride scholarships and I turned every single one of them down!”

When I graduated high school, I finally took my life in my own hands and I’ve never been happier. I didn’t care that my mom cut me off. I didn’t care that I lived in half a dozen hotels across the US for a year because I was free. I got to live and experience the real world for the first time in my life! After taking that year off and discovering myself, I finally came back here. My mom and I had a long conversation and we now have a decent relationship. She’s still not happy that I never went to some big fancy college, but she no longer tries to force me to go either.”

Dean listened with rapt attention as Cas ranted. The man was even more gorgeous when his eyes were alight with passion. “I’m sorry Cas. I don’t mean to put myself down, but after being told you won’t amount to much, you just get used to it. The principal hated me and told me more than once I would end up in prison or worse. When I spoke to the guidance counselor and told her I wanted to be a mechanic, she said it was a good thing because it was all I was good for. Hell, even my dad before he bailed said I wasn’t good for much. I guess you start believing people after you’ve heard it enough times.”

Dean was shocked when Cas wrapped his arms around him in a tight hug. “I’m so sorry Dean. They should never have been allowed to work in the school system and it sounds like your dad was a piece of shit. I just want you to know that you have nothing to be ashamed of. You graduated high school in the top ten percent of the class, managed to raise your brother, and work a full-time job all at the same time. You’ve got a job and obviously are doing pretty well for yourself from what I can tell. I think being a mechanic is pretty awesome!”

Dean slowly slid his arms around Cas as half of his fantasies were suddenly fulfilled. He relished being in the other man’s arms, knowing it wouldn’t last forever. “Thanks Cas, you don’t know how much that means to me. So, since you didn’t go to college, what did you do?”

“I became a yoga instructor and personal trainer. I was tired of being the skinny nerd I was in high school,” Cas explained with a grin.

“Dude, you were totally adorable as a skinny nerd, though,” Dean exclaimed without thinking. He felt his skin heat up as a blush quickly spread across his face. “Oh god, did I actually just say that out loud?”

Cas chuckled before asking, “You did? I hate the way I looked back then. My mom would pour half a bottle of gel in my hair every morning to make it slick back the way it did. I begged for years to get rid of those stupid glasses and nobody looks good in a sweater vest. I always envied your leather jacket.” Cas ran his hand down the worn leather of the jacket Dean was wearing.

“Yeah, well, let me tell you, this new look is great! Obviously, I’m not the only one who thinks so. You had a whole little entourage back in the gym.” Dean chuckled at Cas’ frown.

“Those people are all shallow,” Cas snapped. “Half of them teased me in school and the other half pretended I didn’t exist. I had been doing my best to be friendly, but I was already tired of talking to them after a few minutes. I was so glad when I saw Charlie walking in. She was the perfect excuse to get away from them.”

Dean chewed on his lip before whispering, “Can I tell you something?” Cas nodded and Dean continued, “I didn’t know you know Charlie, so I actually thought you were walking towards me and I was too embarrassed to talk to you. That’s why I hightailed it out of there.”

Cas tilted his head as he asked, “Why were you embarrassed to talk to me? Did I do something wrong?”

“What? No,” Dean hurried to reassure Cas. He let out a deep breath before admitting, “The truth is, I had a huge fucking crush on you in high school but was always too chicken to say anything.”

“Why?” Cas asked as he reached up to cup Dean’s jaw.

Dean stared at Cas. “Dude, I was the kid that always got in fights and barely had enough money to put food on the table. You were rich and had fancy clothes and were ridiculously smart. I didn’t think I had a chance with somebody like you. Hell, after seeing the way you’ve changed, I know I don’t have a chance. You’re handsome as hell.”

Cas’ lips quirked up. “It’s funny because I always had a crush on you. You had all the freedom in the world, and I thought your rugged bad boy attitude sexy as hell. Seeing you now, I think it’s even sexier.” He leaned forward, his lips hovering over Dean’s. “If it isn’t abundantly clear already, you definitely have a chance with me. Like, such a great chance.”

Dean leaned his head even closer to Cas’, their lips barely a centimeter apart. “So, if I wanted to kiss you?” Dean made a “hmph” sound as Cas closed the distance between them.

Dean’s eyes fell closed as he enjoyed the feel of Cas’ mouth against his. Cas’ lips were thin and chapped but they felt absolutely perfect against Dean’s. The kiss was agonizingly sweet, and Dean was already desperate for more. He whimpered when Cas pulled away. He blinked his eyes open slowly and noticed how Cas’ eyes had dark blue specks sprinkled in them.

“I really hope that felt as good to you as it did to me,” Cas murmured.

Dean grinned before covering Cas’ mouth with his again. The kiss was still sweet, but they could both feel the heat that was starting to simmer beneath the surface. Cas moaned and Dean pushed his tongue inside the steamy cavern of Cas’ mouth. Their tongues danced and explored until they broke apart, gasping for air.

Dean stared at Cas, lust shining in his green eyes. “I don’t know about you, but I really have no desire to go back to that reunion. I only went because Charlie begged me to.” He pecked Cas on the lips before adding, “Besides, I think I’ve found a better source of entertainment for the night.”

“I only came because of Charlie as well. She said I needed to get out more. I guess she was right. So, my place or yours?” Cas asked before peppering a few kisses across Dean’s cheeks and lips.

“Mine, I’ve got a memory foam mattress so it, you know, remembers me. I’d like for it to remember you too,” Dean said with a smirk.

Cas snorted. “That has to be the worst pick up line ever.”

“Did it work?”

“It’s a good thing you’re adorable. Now, c’mon, I can’t wait for you to fuck me into your mattress hard enough that it remembers me.” Cas kissed Dean one more time before pulling away and hurrying to the other side of the car.

Dean grinned as he dug his keys out of his pocket. When they slid into the car, they couldn’t help but steal a few more kisses before Cas pulled away and ordered to Dean to get them home pronto.

The next morning, Dean woke to the sound of birds chirping outside his window. He went to stretch before realizing his right arm was pinned to the mattress by something heavy. He looked and saw Cas sound asleep, his head resting on Dean’s chest. Dean ran his fingers lightly through the black hair as he smiled at the memory of the previous night.

Sex with Cas had been awesome. He gave and took in equal parts. He was a switch and by the end of the night, they had both topped and bottomed. The best thing about Cas was that he had a minor submissive kink which was good because Dean had a minor Dom kink. They had fit together like two puzzle pieces.

Dean turned his head when he heard his phone go off. He grabbed it off the nightstand and opened up his messages. He had one from Charlie.

_“Hope you and Cas had fun last night! You’re welcome by the way! I’m just glad I don’t have to listen to you pine about each other ever again! I can’t wait to hear all the sordid details! Text me back when you get up and the three of us can go grab lunch!_

“Who the fuck is texting you this early in the morning?” Cas grumbled as he snuggled closer to Dean.

Dean wrapped an arm around the man’s shoulder’s and squeezed. “It was Charlie. Apparently, we have her to thank for setting us up.”

Cas looked at him, his eyes still full of sleep. “We can buy her a fruit basket in thanks. Right now, I just want to sleep.”

“Oooh, we could have the fruit cut up into the shapes of her favorite characters like Hermione and Yoda and Spock...”

“Dean, I swear to god if you don’t shut up and go back to sleep, I’m going to reconsider this whole thing between us,” Cas growled.

Dean rolled his eyes at the threat. “Alright grumpy pants. I’ll hush.”

A few days later, a large fruit basket arrived at Charlie’s work. She was ecstatic at the fruit being shaped into all her favorite characters!


End file.
